Bank Gringotta
mały|180px|Logo Banku Gringotta '''Bank Gringotta' (ang. Gringotts Wizarding Bank) — jedyny znany bank w świecie czarodziejów. Pieczę nad nim sprawują gobliny, jedne z najsprytniejszych istot magicznych. Został założony przez Gringotta w 1474 roku. Jego główne biura znajdują się na ulicy Pokątnej w Londynie. Oprócz przechowywania pieniędzy i kosztowności czarodziejów i czarownic, można tam wymienić mugolskie pieniądze na złote galeony lub srebrne sykle albo brązowe knuty, które stanowiły środek płatniczy w świecie czarodziejów. Waluty wymieniane przez mugoli później wracają do obiegu w ich świecieAOL Live Interview with J. K. Rowling. Według Hagrida Bank Gringotta to najbezpieczniejsze miejsce w świecie czarodziejów, tuż po Hogwarcie. Mottem banku jest „Fortius Quo Fidelius”, łaciński zwrot, który oznacza „Siła poprzez lojalność”''The Making of Harry Potter. Skrytki mały|240px|Bank Gringotta – Pottermore Skrytki klientów znajdują się w kryptach pod bankiem. Niektóre można otworzyć za pomocą klucza, niektóre jest w stanie otworzyć tylko goblin. Najgłębiej znajdują się skarbce najstarsze i najlepiej chronione. Przejścia do nich strzeże smok. Dostać się do nich można przejeżdżając przez Wodospad Złodzieja. Bezpieczeństwo mały|Goblin w Banku Gringotta W tomie ''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny Rubeus Hagrid mówi do Harry'ego, że Bank Gringotta to najbezpieczniejsze miejsce w Anglii, pomijając Hogwart. W serii miały jednak miejsce dwie napaście na bank − pierwszej dokonał Profesor Quirrell z rozkazu Voldemorta w 1991 roku. Za tą drugą odpowiedzialni byli Harry, Ron, Hermiona oraz goblin Gryfek, którzy sześć lat później włamali się do skrytki Bellatriks Lestrange. Jeśli skrytkę spróbuje otworzyć ktoś inny niż goblin, zostanie wciągnięty do środka skarbca. Gobliny sprawdzają je co dziesięć lat i usuwają ewentualne ciała. Używają również próbników tożsamości, zwłaszcza w czasach ataków śmierciożerców, podczas wpłacania i wypłacania pieniędzy. Przykładem osoby, którą spotkała taka niemiła identyfikacja może być Arkie Philpott. mały|lewo|Kwiryniusz Quirrel, człowiek, który włamał się do banku w 1991 roku. Ponadto niektóre skrytki są chronione przez Wodospad Złodzieja, który wykrywa i usuwa wszelkie zaklęcia i przebieranki. Jeśli takowe wykryje, wszczyna alarm. Skrytek pilnuje także ślepy spiżobrzuch ukraiński. Można przejść obok niego używając Brzękadeł. Smok został uwolniony przez Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę w tomie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci, którzy następnie wydostali się z banku na jego grzbiecie. Przejęcie władzy przez Voldemorta Po przejęciu władzy przez Voldemorta, bank stał się własnością czarodziejów, a gobliny jedynie w nim pracowały. Wprowadzono również kolejne zabezpieczenia w postaci strażników−czarodziejów. Niektóre gobliny takie jak Gryfek uciekły, nie godząc się na takie traktowanie. Zatrudnienie Podczas gdy w Gringotcie większość pracowników to gobliny (jak m.in. Gryfek, Bogrod i Ragnarok), wiadomo, że bank zatrudnia również ludzi. Bill Weasley pracuje jako łamacz zaklęć w banku w Egipcie, odzyskując artefakty z starożytnych egipskich grobowców i piramid. Kiedy chciał wykonywać pracę dla Zakonu Feniksa, Bill został przeniesiony do pracy biurowej w Anglii, aby być blisko domu. Tego samego roku Fleur Delacour też podjęła pracę u Gringotta po wzięciu udziału w Turnieju Trójmagicznego, aby poprawić swój angielski, lecz otrzymała pracę tylko na pół etatu. Znane gobliny * Gringott – założyciel banku * Ragnarok * Gryfek * Bogrod * Gornak * Nagnok * Blordak Ludzie * William Weasley – Łamacz Zaklęć * Fleur Delacour Inni * Fractcumulus * Follo * Nimbostratus * Nimbley * Hadkiss * Rabat * Willowborough * Frantielo Konkurencja mały|lewo|170px|Pieczęć Gringotta Gringott nie ma znanej konkurencji w branży bankowości czarodziejów i jest z pewnością monopolistą w Wielkiej Brytanii. Biorąc pod uwagę, że bank, według Rubeusa Hagrida, jest jedynym bankiem czarodziejów w Wielkiej Brytanii, jest rzeczą zrozumiałą, że gobliny mają ogromną władzę nad czarodziejską gospodarką, jako że wybijają także walutę czarodziejów: galeony, sykle i knuty''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa'' (Rozdział 19, Lew i wąż). Bardzo prawdopodobne jest więc, że w razie niezgodności między goblinami i czarodziejami na gruncie politycznym i społecznym, Ministerstwo Magii ma ustanowione prawa, które zatrzymają Gringotta celowo regulując gospodarkę czarodziejów, prawdopodobnie przez Biuro Łączności z Goblinami. Ciekawostki mały|Gryfek, Harry, Ron i Hermiona w drodze do skrytki Bellatriks Lestrange * W banku przechowywano Kamień Filozoficzny − kamień stworzony przez Albusa Dumbledore'a i Nicolasa Flamela. Dzięki niemu można było stworzyć eliksir życia bądź zmienić coś w złoto. Z tego pierwszego powodu Voldemort w 1991 roku chciał go wykraść – by powrócić do świata żywych. * Bellatriks Lestrange trzymała w swojej skrytce w banku czarkę Helgi Hufflepuff - horkruks Lorda Voldemorta oraz kopię miecza Godryka Gryffindora, w swoim domniemaniu oryginał. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter: Wyskakująca Księga * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore Kategoria:Ulica Pokątna en:Gringotts Wizarding Bank et:Gringotts fi:Velhopankki Irveta fr:Gringotts it:Banca dei Maghi Gringott ja:グリンゴッツ ru:Гринготтс uk:Ґрінґотс